Chiang Kai-shek/Bio
Chiang Kai-shek was the leader of the Chinese Nationalist Party during World War II and the Chinese Civil War. Chiang, unlike the previous KMT laeder, prefered to embrace the old ways of China and not the West. These ideals put in conflict against the CPC, even erupting to the point of violence. However, in 1939 the Japanese invaded Manchuria. Chiang and the CPC were then forced to cooperate against a common enemy. They did succeed, but after more fighting between the two parties, Chiang and the KMT were exiled to the island of Taiwan. __TOC__ Battle vs. Charles de Gaulle (by Cfp3157) Chiang Kai-Shek: Charles de Gaulle: Chiang Kai-shek sits in the passenger seat of his jeep, gripping and ungripping his Luger in anticipation. The Communists had taken the initiative, and his forces were nearly destroyed. His only hope was that their British allies could get here in time. Until then, they had to hold this field without fail. Charles de Gaulle, famous freedom fighter against the Nazis, casually drives through China. "Êtes-vous sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, en général? (Are you sure this is a good idea, general?" Charles waves his hand in an arrogant manner. "N'importe quoi pour sortir de ces rebelles vietnamiens. (Anything to get rid of those Vietnamese rebels.)" The driver shrugs, and the six-man escort party continue onward. Chiang walks around, thinking up possible strategies in case of an attack. His jeep driver and machine gunner sit down casually, taking a smoke. Two others are sitting on ammunition crates, submachine guns resting by their sides.The sniper quickly leaves his post, Mosin-Nagant in hand. "主席先生，三名男子一隊和一個單一的吉普車這種方式. (Sir, a squad of threee men and a single jeep are coming this way.)" Chiang signals his men to get ready. "準備好了圈套. (Ready an ambush.)" The three men quickly hide behind cover, while the jeep driver and Chiang hide behind the jeep. The machine gunner remains on the gun, loading a belt into the Browning machine gun. Charles and his squad drive down a dusty road, MG42 machine gun in tow. They turn a corner and are met with a jeep armed with a machine gun, and the gunner looks upset. "你是誰，並為您的業務是什麼？(Who are you and what is your business?" Charles quietly pulls the slide of his handgun. "Je ne comprends pas. Il suffit de déplacer le long. (I don't understand. Just move along.)" The French is foreign to the Chinese soldier, but he recognizes the MG42 as an enemy weapon. He hastily unloads his Browning, killing the driver of the French jeep and send de Gaulle flying out of the car. De Gaulle quickly gets behind the truck, grabbing a Sten kept in the back. "Ouvrez le feu! Ouvrez le feu! (Open fire! Open fire!)" He hipfires his Sten, spraying 9mm bullets into the windshield. The three remaining French soldiers begin to return fire as the machine gunner unloads his MG. Chaing grabs a nearby Bren and fires away. The rounds pierce the hood, and flames begin to build from the hood. "Prenez la mitrailleuse! (Grab the machine gun!)" The gunner quickly dismounts the MG42 and sprints behind a nearby stump. Just in time too, because the jeep explodes in a ball of flames. The wheel, however, flies in the air and slams a soldier in the head, fracturing his skull. The battle rages on, bullets being exchanged by both forces. The MG42 tears through the hood, and small flames appear from the hood. "現在有那把槍! (Get that gun out of there now!)" Chiang orders. Chiang and his driver quickly exit, but as the gunner attempts to remove the Browning, the car explodes. The gunner is burnt to a crisp, his body parts flying to the air. A French soldier aims his MP40, only for his head to explode in a shower of pink mist. The Chinese sniper loads another stripper clip into his Mosin-Nagant, and closes the bolt. As the two other Chinese soldiers emerge from the trees, de Gaulle sprays his Sten into one's chest. The soldier beside him firse his Enfield, the .303 round piercing into the sniper's heart. Chiang and his three remaining men push forward, laying heavy raining lead rain upon the Frenchmen. "Repliez-vous! (Fall back!)" de Gaulle orders his men, dropping his empty Sten and drawing his Modele. He fires all seven shots at one Nationalist. The Nationalist dodges a few, but three manage to pierce his chest. The Nationalist pushes through, the small rounds hitting nothing vital and causing little damge. "Merde, c'est dur à cuire. (Damn, that's badass.)" de Gaulle commented as his soldier fires his MAS-36 into the soldier's head. de Gaulle continues to retreat, abandoning his two men to protect him. Chiang drops his heavy Bren, and draws his own sidearm. The Luger rounds pierce one's skull, making a nice hole in his forehead. The remaining Frenchman drops his Enfield, his hands raised in surrender. Chiang orders his last soldier to guard the prisoner, and pursues de Gaulle. As he explores the forest, de Gaulle appears behind him with his Modele in hand. He pulls back the slide, intending to finish the fight. However, Chiang hears the roudn enter the chamber. He drops to the ground, turning around with his Luger ready. de Gaulle misses, and Chiang empties the remaining six rounds of his Luger into de Gaulle's chest. Chiang stands up slowly, and wipes his brow. "What the bloody hell?!" Chiang turns around to see the British supporter, Bernard Montgomery, standing with the British army. "Is this what you do with our resources? You kill our allies? I hate the French as any other bloke, but this is a precious waste of manpower and ammunition!" Montgomery slaps Chiang across the face, and walks back to his army. "Jesus, at least I didn't '''actually '''kill 'im in my fight.." Monty walks off, facepalming Chiang all the way. Chiang looks nervously at his feet while the British army advances past him. Expert's Opinion A majority of the voters believed that, despite Charles' slightly better shape, he simply lacked the combat experience and tactical know-how to win this battle. Chiang, on the other hand, had both of those factors on his side. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios